L'évidence
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [histoire idé] "Bon sang, Amy ! Que cherches-tu à la fin ? demanda le Docteur. - Je chercher River ! Elle m'a dit de la rejoindre à la cuisine, argua-t-elle, mimant les guillemets qui ponctuaient son dernier mot. Mais je ne trouve pas cette fichu cuisine et Sexy se joue de moi !" L'expression qui avait fleurit sur le visage de son interlocuteur intrigua la petite Amélia.


Bonjoooooir ! (bah oui on change pas une équipe qui gagne).

Le revoilà avec un nouveau texte, lui aussi écrit en janvier 2018 alors que nous sommes en juillet de la même année, ne cherchez pas ùù.

Disclaimers : Comme d'hab. Je n'ai rien sauf l'histoire. Touche pas d'argent.

Pairings : Eleventh/River

Enjoy !

* * *

 **L'évidence**

* * *

Amélia Pond – alias Amy – arpentait le Tardis depuis elle ne savait combien de temps. Elle cherchait quelque chose. C'était la conclusion du Docteur la fois où elle était passée – la cent-deuxième fois – dans la salle de contrôle. Tout cela l'avait bien amusé au début mais, peu à peu, voyant son air perdu il s'était demandé ce qui pouvait bien tracasser son amie. Il avait bien essayé de l'aider mais elle avait tout de suite répliqué qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Soit, il n'allait pas l'embêter si elle ne voulait pas de lui mais tout cela restait étrange. Rory était parvenu à la même conclusion que lui (quand bien même son esprit étriqué avait eu du mal à faire la conjecture).

Elle tournait, retournait, rentrait et sortait de certaines portes, au hasard. Sexy devait sûrement s'amuser à tout changer tout le temps, quitte, même, à tout modifier si elle avait le malheur de fermer une porte une demi seconde. Elle était joueuse et ne s'était pas amusée de la sorte depuis fort longtemps. Souvent seul, le seigneur du temps n'est pas l'homme le plus attrayant du monde quand il ne fait rien – ou juste vous bidouiller – c'était une évidence.

Les deux hommes fréquemment vu dans la boite bleue étaient installés sur les sièges près de la console. Ils parlaient à voix basse, s'arrêtant complètement quand ils recevaient des regards noirs de la rousse. Elle n'y paraissait pas, mais elle avait du caractère la petite. Le Docteur aimait beaucoup cela. Amy était une très, très bonne amie. Rory était de bonne compagnie quand la première était là – même s'il pouvait être très ennuyeux – et River ! Ah River ! Il n'avait que rarement ressentit autant de chose pour une seule et même personne. Amour, tristesse, empathie, joie et toute la gamme pouvait y passer. Du bon au mauvais, du bref au prolongé, River déchaînait en lui une avalanche de sensations. Et, à bien y regarder, le brun était sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle savait en jouer. L'obliger à danser, marcher, discuter, manger, cuisiner et même dormir ! Rien n'était plus ennuyeux que dormir mais elle, elle elle le convainquait à chaque fois. Il l'aimait, c'était une évidence.

La rouquine qui lui servait de voyageuse réapparut encore une fois dans l'entrée. Rory était dans ses pensées depuis qu'il avait remarqué que l'alien ne l'écoutait plus. C'était tellement dégradant pour lui de parler dans le vide, il n'allait quand même pas continuer alors que personne ne savait. Amy et River l'auraient encore charrié pendant des semaines.

« Bon sang, Amy ! Que cherches-tu à la fin ? demanda le Docteur.

\- Je chercher River ! Elle m'a dit de la rejoindre à la cuisine, argua-t-elle, mimant les guillemets qui ponctuaient son dernier mot. Mais je ne trouve pas cette fichu cuisine et Sexy se joue de moi ! »

L'expression qui avait fleurit sur le visage de son interlocuteur intrigua la petite Amélia.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Dites-moi, somma-t-elle à son meilleur ami.

\- Riv' est parti faire deux trois courses il y a une … quarantaine de minutes, dit-il en regarda une montre sortie dont ne sait où.

\- Ah. »

Tout cela puait l'éloquence à dix milliards de kilomètres. Amy ou l'histoire de la fille qui s'est fait berner par sa propre fille.

« Donc je tourne en rond pour rien depuis tout ce temps, exprima-t-elle, comme un proverbe.

\- Je le crains, en effet. »

L'expression qu'arbora la seule femme du navire poussa les deux autres à se retrancher dans le couloir le plus proche. Ne sommes-nous jamais assez prudent avec ce genre de femmes. Tous deux se regardèrent et devinrent spectateurs de la plus horrible – pour le docteur – et la plus drôle – pour Rory – de toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables. Amy, dans sa colère la plus noire, ouvrait et fermer tous les placards qui renfermaient les vêtements du Seigneur du Temps. Elle vidait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'activa à faire autre chose. Autre chose plutôt que de penser à sa fille qui l'avait bernée de la plus abjecte des façons. Elle compta les nœuds papillon de la grande perche qui lui servait d'ami. Ce dernier, impuissant, préféra laisser la tempête passer. Après tout, il avait décidé que refaire sa garde-robe n'était pas une si mauvaise idée et il pourrait trainer son inconsciente de femme avec lui.

Certaines personnes, paraissait-il, avaient le don d'arriver aux pires moments possibles. River eu cette pensée quand elle remarqua l'état de sa mère. Se faisant la plus petite possible, elle tenta, vainement, de sortir de la salle. Elle n'était pas folle ou suicidaire – peut-être masochiste sur les bords mais il y a des limites – tout mais pas le courroux de sa mère. Elle l'avait, certes, mérité, mais elle n'était absolument pas prête pour ça. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. La blonde avisa de son mari à l'opposé d'elle et s'y dirigea. La tête basse, les poings serrés, elle avançait. Lui, faisant de grands mouvements, la prévenait de ne pas passer par cet endroit en particulier. Trop dangereux. Elle ne l'entendit, de toute évidence, pas de cette oreille. Elle avait besoin de son Docteur de ses bras, de son cou, de son odeur et de son réconfort. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors quand sa génitrice se releva et pensa se saisir de bras de la nouvelle venue, cette dernière accéléra le pas pour la distancer. Pas maintenant, c'était une évidence.

La professeure se fourra littéralement dans les bras puissants – quoi que pas si puissants que ça – de son cher et tendre. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes contre la veste du costume marron clair qu'il portait.

« River ? River, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? essaya de s'enquérir l'homme pris d'assaut. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? River, réponds-moi s'il te plait. »

Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de la consoler comme il le pouvait. Debout, dans un couloir étroit, cela restait difficile. Ses mains passaient et repassaient dans le dos de la jeune femme dans l'espoir de la calmer. Si cela marcha, ce fut bien après qu'ils soient partit dans leur chambre pour que l'être consoleur soit dans les meilleures conditions pour faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire : la bercer dans le cocon chaud qu'était leur lit.

* * *

FIN


End file.
